secretos
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Sonic esta molesto porque sus amigos le esconden algo, una charla puede solucionar un par de cosas, SonicxEspio, Yaoi, chicoxchico si no te gusta te invito a que no lo leas ;3


**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí Lady haciendo daño como siempre, esta vez con una pareja que siempre habia querido intentar SonicxEspio :3 Luego ire tras KnucklesxEspio XDDDDD voy a probar parejas distintas para romper con el ShadowxSonic owo ademas siempre es bueno ampliar los horizontes! **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de SEGA pero como son muy buenitos los prestan para mis perversiones**

Sonic se sentia intranquilo, enfadado y hasta traicionado. Esos sentimientos le prohibian estar de buen humor aun cuando el dia estaba hermoso y hacia un tiempo excelente para correr en busca de nuevos lugares por conocer, la razon de que sus emociones se hallasen mezcladas en un remolino era una sola y hasta algo tonta: habia visto a Knuckes y Tails besandose en su propia casa. Fue a darse un baño después de una pelea con Eggman y habiendo dejado a sus amigos comodos solo para volver y verlos besandose como si se tratase de una película cursi y empalagosa.

Iba a reclamarles justo en ese momento… pero no lo habia hecho… dejo que pasara sin mas y después de ese dia no volvio a verlos ni respondfio a las llamadas insistentes a su celular.

-Me siento fatal- murmuro.

-… a que se debe…- una voz muy cerca suyo.

El erizo miro en todas direcciones, el parque estaba desierto puesto que el sol estaba demasiado fuerte y no habia arboles en la zona de juegos. Solo se hallaba el en la banca de madera y sobre la rama de un arbol un gato negro que le miraba fijamente.

-… no creo que…- suspiro.

-¿A que se debe que te sientas asi?- repitio.

-Bueno…- si estaba fantaseando o algo asi… al menos iba a desahogarse- mis amigos me ocultaron algo y todavía no puedo creerlo-

-¿Tails y Knuckles?-

-Si, estan saliendo y nunca me lo… ¿Los conoces?-

-Asi es…-

Para su propio susto y vergüenza, quien le hablaba no era el minino sobre la rama sino el invisible camaleón contra el rugoso tronco del arbol. Sonic recupero el aire que habia dejado salir a causa de la sorpresa y bajo la vista a la par que sus orejas. Espio se ubico junto a el y dirigio su vista al frente para que el azul se relajara.

-Puedes hablar conmigo- murmuro el reptil con voz serena- te escucho si es lo que necesitas-

-Gra…gracias…-

No tenia una minima idea de como seguir la conversación, siempre ocurria lo mismo, en presencia del purpura se sentia demasiado extraño. Era consciente de sus sentimientos por el chico a su lado, eso complicaba mucho las cosas… después de la pelea en el espacio el contacto con Chaotix se habia hecho mas frecuente y con el su curiosidad por el ninja se habia ido muy lejos llegando a notar cosas tan minimas como la forma en la que cerraba los ojos cuando se sentia nervioso o la pequeña marca a un lado de su boca cuando sonreia.

-Debi quedarme invisible- comento.

-No. Es que no se como decirlo- se rasco la nariz con nerviosismo- Son mis amigos, debieron decirmelo, si estaria feliz por uno imaginate por ambos. Estoy enfadado y tengo derecho a estarlo-

-No lo tienes- solto de repente- Porque tu no eres abierto para nada-

-Si lo soy, estoy seguro-

-Si lo eres… porque me observas y jamas dices nada- lo vio directamente- Y tampoco les contaste a ellos como te sientes-

El lider de los heroes queria que en ese momento la tierra lo tragara, habia sido demasiado evidente respecto a lo que sentia y quedaba como un idiota justo con la persona que no queria parecerlo. Si, Espio, mayor por un año lograba lo que Amy habia querido hacer desde siempre y fallaba. El corazon del chico latia con tanta fuerza que sentia que se escucharia hasta su casa.

-No te preocupes… pasa lo mismo con el jefe: esta enamorado de Vanilla y cree que ella no lo nota-

-Ya veo- vio al shinobi, una mezcla de ojos esmeralda y oro- Y ahora que debo hacer…-

-Supongo que puedes besarme y luego pedir disculpas a tus amigos por evitarlos-

-…- sonrio- Claro-

Obedeciendo a su novio, sin siquiera necesidad de declararse, poso su brazo detrás de el camaleón y se acerco a su rostro para besarlo. No era ningun primer beso, pero se sentia demasiado intenso como si lo fuera con esa mezcla de nerviosismo y excitación, Espio le sujeto el rostro y lo dejo ir solo un segundo para darle un mejor angulo.

La mano derecha de Sonic, cansada de estar inmóvil se deslizo por el cuello del ninja hasta una de sus piernas. La respiración de ambos se agitaba y los leves sonidos se perdian en la garganta del otro. Se recostaron en ese mismo lugar, deshicieron el beso y se vieron a los ojos. Espio paso la lengua por los labios de su amante, y no pudo resistirse a la provocación.

-Es mala idea hacerlo aquí- jadeo el purpura respondiendo al leve mordisco de Sonic.

-¿Por que?- tomo los labios del chaotix.

-Porque…- lo empujo levemente- Estamos en el parque-

El erizo comenzo a reir seguido por su compañero hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la vibracion del celular de sonic.

"Llamada entrante: Tails"

-…-

-Contesta- dijo el camaleón sentandose- No olvides que todos tienen secretos… nosotros tambien-

-De acuerdo… pero terminaremos con esto en mi casa-

-No lo dudes y ya contesta-respondio con un leve sonrojo.

**Bueno… llego hasta aquí. Si merece un review y si no merece tambien XDDDD **

**Naaaahhh solo bromeo, pasate por mi perfil y sumate a mi face!... si quieres nwn**


End file.
